Sarutobi Seikaku
'' '' Character Profile 'Character First Name' Seikaku means 'character' or 'personality': 'Sei' (性) and 'Kaku' (格) can both mean 'characteristic', but only when combined do they mean 'personality'. 'Character Last Name' Sarutobi means 'monkey jump': 'Saru' (猿) is the character for 'monkey', and "Tobi" (飛) is the character for "jump". 'IMVU Username' SeikakuOsore 'Nickname (optional)' Seikaku 'Age' 29 'Date of Birth' 06/05/177 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 6'4" 'Weight' 200 lbs. 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' He has one scar crossing his left eye somewhat vertically, and his left torso and arm, as well as both forearms, are convered in tattoos which he does not discuss the origins of. Ever. 'Affiliation' Konohagakure 'Relationship Status' Undetermined, Seikaku is astonishingly seclusionist. 'Personality' Seikaku is commonly regarded as monosyllabic and stoic. These opinions would not be far from the truth, he spends as little time as possible conveying things, and often times does not even speak to his attendants or those directly under his employ. Most understand his body language quite well, and know better than to question his silence. He is a ruthless and cunning man when crossed, though otherwise pleasant and very well mannered. He is known to speak on long bouts with those he considers equals, receiving more than a handful of words is usually seen as a sign of respect. He is calculated in all things, and seldom ever wastes time on unnecessary projects. Due to his emotionally and historically defense nature, most do not bother to ask about his past or history; he's been known to attack those who pry too deeply without earning his trust. It's evident that he is very wary, perhaps it is this characteristic that makes him so able to defend the land of fire? 'Behaviour' Seikaku is a very stoic and noteworthy man as far as acquaintances go. He stands his ground when he is confident in something, and only ever concedes when utterly wrong. He is generous and kind, helping total strangers in the streets on his strolls through the village, while simultaneously quick to correct those making mistakes. He walks with an air of arrogance, and while most first time onlookers would find it offputting, his apparent elitism is commonly accepted as his way of helping someone to learn. He has been known to be extremely strict on his students, and any who have learned under him swear by his methods without question. Steadfast and reliable, Seikaku is certainly a man more desired as an ally than a foe. 'Nindo (optional)' "Seikaku." - When correcting anyone who tries to call him anything else, even Hokage or Lord. 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Clan Sarutobi 'Ninja Class ' Kage 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Wind 'Weapon of choice' Katana, Iron Arms, War Fan. 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Crimson 'Databook' Databook: Sarutobi Seikaku 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): '10 (20 Pieces) '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '''12 (18 Pieces) '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): '''5 (5 Pieces) '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): '''0 '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): '''0 '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): '''0 '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): '''2 (12 Pieces) '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '''3 (15 Pieces) ' - One Iron Arm (Not always equipped) ' - One War Fan' ' - One Fuinjutsu Scroll (For Summoning his Iron Arm when not equipped)' Total: (70) 'Jutsu List' Fire Release: ''' *A Rank Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation *A Rank Jutsu - Fire Release: Waking the Dragon *B Rank Jutsu - Fire Release: Rupturing Flames *B Rank Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique *B Rank Jutsu - Fire Release: Ash Clone *B Rank Jutsu - Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning *C Rank Jutsu - Fire Release: Hand of Fire *C Rank Jutsu - Fire Release: Searing *C Rank Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *D Rank Jutsu - Fire Release: Burning Pitch *D Rank Jutsu - Fire Release: Fire Light '''Wind Release: *A Rank Jutsu - Wind Release: Like The Wind *B Rank Jutsu - Wind Release: Slicing Tail *B Rank Jutsu - Wind Release: Pressure Damage *C Rank Jutsu - Wind Release: Wind Razor *C Rank Jutsu - Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique *C Rank Jutsu - Wind Release: Aerial Uppercut *D Rank Jutsu - Wind Release: Breeze Blade Taijutsu Style - Tiger Palm: *B Rank Jutsu - Taijutsu: Disrupted Take Down *C Rank Jutsu - Taijutsu: Ravaging Claws *C Rank Jutsu - Taijutsu: Tiger's Grasp *D Rank Jutsu - Taijutsu: Raking Uppercut *D Rank Jutsu - Taijutsu: Tiger's Palm Fuinjutsu: *D Rank Jutsu - Fuinjutsu: Generic Sealing Technique Universal Jutsu: *E Rank Jutsu - Universal Jutsu: Clone Technique *E Rank Jutsu - Universal Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique *E Rank Jutsu - Universal Jutsu: Transformation Technique 'Allies' Those allied with Konohagakure 'Enemies' Those opposing Konohagakure 'Background Information' Sarutobi Seikaku was born into a secondary family of the Sarutobi clan. The son of the youngest of five brothers, he was one of several nephews to the previous clan head. With no children of his own to succeed him, it was established from the very beginning that these nephews would eventually compete for control of the clan. Much of Seikaku's life before, and outside of, the Academy was filled with studies about the heritage of the Sarutobi and lessons in propriety. From a young age, manners were impressed upon him- so much so in fact that he found it more polite not to speak at all usually. By the time he entered the Shinobi Academy to learn the ways of the ninja he was a well-behaved and very quiet young man; speaking only when spoken to and seldom answering more than a few words to anyone except the instructors. He learned the academy techniques with relative ease and did a fair job keeping up with his rival cousins in pace as well as potential. By the time the graduation exam came about, he'd already learned the techniques with great proficiency for someone his age and had begun to learn the basic Jutsu styles taught amongst the Sarutobi. His time as a Gennin was longer than that of his counsins, but not without reason. Seikaku found early on that he was quite poor at taijutsu and feats of physical strength. It was during this chapter of his life that he realized how he would come to surpass his elder cousins. He purposely declined his initial Chuunin exams to prolong his training as a Gennin, reaching mastery with the gennin level ninjutsu first with relative ease and moving to focus on exhausting physical training regimens and endurance building exercises. After a few more years as a gennin, he decided he was ready to pass his next exam. And he did. His debut into the Chuunin world was without question a popular topic. He made his counsins look like amateurs in the examination arena; mixing his natural skill in ninjutsu and his trained skill in taijutsu to dance circles around his enemies. The display shook the foundations of the Sarutobi clan's heirarchical power, as his skill seemed to usher in an air of change. As a Chuunin, he spent equal focus on Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, challenging himself to activate a ninjutsu every time he failed a taijutsu technique. He exhausted himself on purpose to test his limits, it showed in his missions as his capabilities became more and more impressive. After his first year as a Chuunin, Seikaku took a hiatus from his team and went into seclusion with his cousins, the time had come for them to begin staking their claims as the heirs to the clan leadership. The events during the year he spent in seclusion are shrouded in mystery, neither does he speak of it nor allow it to be spoken of and upon his return to the shinobi world he began to use the Iron Arms style taijutsu, and was clad in many kinds of tattoos. Of his three rival cousins, only two returned with him from seclusion and all three wore markings of their time. From this point onward, it would become evident that Seikaku was alienated from them, as indicated by their behaviour toward him. Seikaku's progression as a Shinobi seemed to slow a little after his return. His team mates, and his sensei, noticed that while he remained equally as driven as before, he was less focused on moving forward so quickly. He attained Jounin status at the age of eighteen with little difficulty, surpassing both of his cousins in this endeavour. He left his three-man team and moved on to join Konoha's jounin. He spent a year acquiring mission experience, and a year studying chakra nature and manipulation. Throughout all of this he continued his taijutsu practically, and began to focus at last on his ninjutsu skills. After a short period of studying alone and self disciplining, Seikaku rejoined his now Jounin former squad mates at the age of 22 and went on to advance with them. Together they tackled high difficulty missions which required overt abilities rather than covert; picking up where the ANBU left off and spreading the name of Konohagakure in good faith by completing their missions. At the age of 24 he again vanished for some time in seclusion with the Sarutobi clan's competing future leadership. After only six months of being away, he returned with a brand new set of tattoos and a deep gash across his left eyesocket. With these physical changes came the mantle of Sarutobi Clan Leader and the entire clan's roaring support for his application as Hokage. The announcement came to most as a shock, Seikaku had not shown any particular signs of extraordinary greatness in contrast to the other applicants. It was time for the previous Hokage to choose a replacement, and with the sudden outcry for his own candidacy, Seikaku garnered a large amount of attention very quickly. In the few trying situations between his ascension as the Sarutobi Clan Leader and the final decision of the Hokage he displayed an outrageous accuracy with his limited A Rank jutsu, and ingenius application of skills as low as D rank. His cunning and diplomacy were found to be astonishingly adequate, and even his manners were better in social situations. After much deliberation, and growing support amongst the more noble and aristocratic clans of Konohagakure, Seikaku was named the next Hokage just before his 26th birthday. Currently Seikaku spends his time in a balance between upkeeping his skills as a shinobi and administrative work as a Hokage. It's common knowledge that he is attempting to revolutionize the application of certain jutsu in his arsenal, but the exact details are shrouded in a mystery he has nearly killed to preserve. His door remains open to the public, and he has no reservations when it comes to lending a helping hand to villagers as he passes by them in day to day life. 'Roleplaying Library' Shadow's Spawn: One of Three! The Chopstick Trick: An exercise in fluidity Academy Exam: Hatake Gesshoku (Shadow's Spawn: Two of Three!) Training: Pyroclasm (Fire's Purpose) 'Approved by' Suzuki Saiyuki Soudai Namikaze Category:Konohagakure member Category:Kage Category:Sarutobi Clan